The present invention relates to swing arms and relates more particularly to a swing arm for electric wiring.
The fittings or connecting members of the electric wiring tubes of regular illuminators may be worn out easily after extended use. In order to increase the property of wear resistance, copper wiring tubes may be used. However, using copper wiring tubes for making an illuminator will greatly increase the cost of the illuminator. Further, welding process is commonly applied to connect a fitting or connecting member to an electric wiring tube. Connecting two parts together through a welding process will damage-the outer appearance of the parts.